教えてください (Oshiete Kudasai)
by MikaraRinna
Summary: 教えてください -Please teach me. Kurusu Syo was like any other teen with a problem. Exams. He wanted to enroll in Saotome Gakuen but with his grades, its impossible. He then hire a tutor to teach him but the tutor has more questions then he could imagine. "Is he teaching me, or am I teaching him?"
1. Prologue: Grades and A newcomer

Prologue: Grades and A newcomer

A blonde hair middle aged man sighed, he threw the file he was holding on the table. In front of him is a blonde hair boy around the age of 15, he looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "Syo..." The middle aged man called him. "Yes, otou-san?" 'Syo' looked up to face his father. "You want to enroll in Saotome Gakuen right?" The man asked. Syo nodded. "How are you suppose to enter Saotome Gakuen with this grades?" Syo took a big gulp.

"Gomen, I-I'll try my best for the next exam." "Forget about it." "Eh?" Syo's father shook his head. "I'm going to hire a tutor for you." Syo's eyes widen. "B-b-but..." "No buts its an order." His father said sternly. "Honey, don't be so tough on him." A middle aged woman entered the living room. She was Syo's mother, she had blue orbs and wavy brown hair. "Okaa-san is right 'tou-san, you shouldn't be tough towards onii-chan." An exact replica of Syo then entered the room. He was slightly taller than Syo and his hair was neatly combed.

"I'm still going to hire a tutor." He said. Syo just sigh, "Fine..." "Good, I'll be expecting good grades from now on." Syo took the file and left the living room. "Don't go sulking in your room, Syo! Come back down for dinner! You hear me?" Mrs Kurusu shouted from the kitchen. "Yes mom, sheesh there's no need to shout." Syo said and headed upstairs to his room.

He sat down on his desk chair and fire up his laptop. He type out a website in the search engine. 'Saotome Academy registration' was what it said. "A few more weeks huh." Syo said out loud. He wanted to enroll in Saotome Academy so badly. It was an Academy for teens with musical talent. There is two courses - the idol course and the composer course.

Syo was aiming for the idol course. Why? Well, probably because he had dreamed about it since young. At the age of 7, he was diagnosed with a heart problem. The doctors said he couldn't live until 10 but they were wrong. He managed to survive until 12. Since then he held a dream that he will make people smile, be them ill or broken he will try his best. And that was when he found out about idols. He was amaze by their passion and the aura they brought.

The idols always made their fans smile. He wanted to be an idol. To make them smile and enjoy their lifes. And that is why he wanted to enroll in Saotome Academy. Those who graduate in Saotome Academy could debut in Shining Agency and be a real idol. But, life isn't always that easy. Syo like any other teen had a problem. And that problem is his 'excellent' grades. Syo sigh, it was quite often he failed one or two subjects. But these one or two failed subjects is the cause of him to delay taking the Saotome Academy freshmen exams.

He can't take the exams with these grades! He could fail! And that would be so embarrassing. Especially since his twin younger brother, Kaoru is a top student in their school. That will shame their family name. And Syo didn't like that one bit. The door of his room being knocked snap him of his daze. Syo close his laptop and went to open the door. "Dinner is already, onii-chan." Kaoru said when Syo open the door.

Kaoru was smiling from ear-to-ear. For some people it might a normal smile because he was happy or some sort. But to Syo he knew that smile too well. "Don't give me that smile Kaoru. I know what you're thinking?" Kaoru pouts. "Eh you know what I'm thinking? But how do you know what I'm thinking?" Syo puts on an annoyed face. He flick his brother's forehead. "Ittai! What was that for?" Kaoru's pout turns into a frown as he cover his already red forehead. "That my ototo-kun is for being a dumb head when you are a genius." Syo said as he exited his room and headed downstairs.

"Hey, what do you mean? Onii-chan! I demand explanation!" Kaoru shouted from upstairs. "Kaoru! Come downstairs young man." Mrs Kurusu shouted from the dining room. Kaoru's face turn into a scared one. 'Eek!' He thought. He then puffed his cheeks. 'Damn you onii-chan, I'm going to get you back for this!' Kaoru curse in his mind as he ran downstairs

In a place somewhere in Tokyo, a man in a lab coat was busy building something in his 'workshop'. The 'workshop' was full with gadgets, tools and wires connecting various computers. On the desks is blueprints with different entitled projects. The sound of a screw being tightened could be heard all across the 'workshop'.

The man panted and wipe away the sweat on his forehead. "Just a little bit more..." He said. He walked to the computer nearest to his newest 'project'. He clicked on a few things on the computer and the computer started uploading files. _'Upload complete'_ a message popped out. The 'project' opened his eyes. "Where. Am. I?" The words came out from his mouth one by one.

"Hello there young android. This is your new home." The man said. "Uploading. Data. Your. Name. Is. Unknown." The 'project' said. The man smile. "My child, you can call me hakase (professor)." "Ha. Ka. Se?" The 'project' blurted out. Instead of a question, it turn out to be a statement. "Now, what should I call you?" The man said.

He continue talking to his new creation without noticing a new message that pop out on his computer. _'Project's completion: 82%. Bug detected. Possibility of project shutting down completely: 75%. Project isn't a complete success. Project labeled under: Artificial Intelligence.'_

 **{Hello there~ sorry if this chapter was short. Hehe, it is an introduction after all~ Anyways, you probably know where this is going... I might update around next week. For now, I need to sleep cuz its like 3 am here... Oyasumii~}**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the world!

Chapter 1: Welcome to the world!

 _ **Dedicated to my lovely readers and those who followed, favourited and reviewed.. You know who you are ;) and I wuv you all!**_

 _Ai's POV_

My name is Mikaze Ai. I was born yesterday. Even so as what my creator said, I'm currently 14. I was created to be the exact replica of Kisaragi Aine, my creator's nephew. Aine is an idol. A famous one too. He is once in a group but due to some reason he commited suicide. I am not sure about Aine's group's name because my creator never upload it in my data.

All I know is that the group consist of 4 people, Kei, Hibiki, Reiji and Aine. Those are the only information I got. Other than that, I found out that after Aine commit suicide his group disbanded while Reiji, one of the group members continue his studies at Saotome Academy. Wherever that is. "Ai," that voice belongs to my creator. Since I don't know his name he insisted me on calling him 'hakase'.

 _Normal POV_

"Yes hakase?" Ai looked at the professor. The professor smiled. "How have you been doing?" The professor asked. "Quite...fine? I guess..?" Ai answered. Still new in this world there is a lot of question lingering in his mind like how humans talk, how to act like a human. He still have no idea how to feel comfortable in this new environment. In fact, he doesn't even know how to feel.

The professor smiled, his creation was a perfection. The looks, voice, everything! Well, almost everything, there was something the android lacks though the professor doesn't know what it is. He tried searching his computer for any data, but none. "Ai, do you want to eat?" The professor ask. "Eat..?" Ai mentally search the word 'eat'. "Eat: pronouncation /et/, meaning: put (food) in the mouth to chew and swallow it. Synonyms; consume, devour." Ai blurt out every fact he knows about eat.

The professor smiled again. He patted Ai's head. "Yes, eat. Would you like to eat Ai?" Ai looked questioningly at the professor. "But only human eat. According to my data, I'm not a human." Ai said in a matter-of-fact voice. The professor chuckled, "Sure, you are not a human but this world is where humans live. You can't go out and tell people that you're not a human. So you have to act like a human." he said. "So I have to eat?" The professor nodded. "Okay. I will eat." The professor got up and went to his fridge.

He took something out of the fridge and handed it to Ai. "Its called jelly. Try it, its nice." Ai had a complex look on his face. "Is it edible?" The professor nodded. "I wouldn't give you something unedible would I?" Hesitantly, Ai grab the jelly. He unwrap the wrapper and using the plastic spoon he took a bite. "Its nice." He commented as he took another bite. The professor then got up and continue his work.

After cleaning up Ai went to help the professor. The professor felt both proud and happy, Ai was really helpful. Helping him even when not asked. 'He's just like Aine.' The professor thought as he wash his hand. "Hakase.." "Yes Ai?" "Why did you created me?" The professor look at Ai. "Why did you ask Ai?" "Because I was curious." The professor sigh. "Its in your data Ai, you are a replica of my dear nephew Kisaragi Aine." Ai nodded knowingly.

 _Ai's POV_

My data said so itself, but am I really just a replica? My system, what's wrong with my system? Am I overheating? Why? My systems they are crashing. "Ai, you're overheating! Maybe you should take a break?" The professor said. I nodded and went to my room. I lay down for a bit until I automatically shut down.

.

.

.

.

.

I wake up to the sound of professor's voice. I peek outside to see him talking to his phone. By the looks of it he was talking to someone important. I wonder who it is?

"Ah, Jin-kun hisashiburi nee. How have you been doing?" The professor said. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but somehow I am wondering who is the caller since hakase is quite the loner. "Ah yes its been quite a long time Jin-kun. What? A reunion? Oh a convention?" A convention? I search for the word. Convention a get together for people with the same interest. Hmm, cool. Hakase goes to those kind of places?

"Nee Jin-kun you know I don't socialize much right?" Thought so. As my data said, hakase isn't the type to get out of his house. "Em, they sell latest gadgets at an affordable price!?" Did...I just saw his eyes sparkle? "Well, I will think about it. How long is the convention anyway?" That was the last thing I heard of the conversation before everything being said as 'em' and 'okay's. After the conversation ended I decided to walk out of my room.

 _Normal POV_

"Ah, Ai-kun! How are you feeling?" The professor asked. "Fine." The professor tilted his head to the side a bit. "Is something wrong?" Ai shook his head. "Hakase, may I take a walk outside?" "Eh? Um, are you sure you will be find?" Ai nodded. "Of course I will be fine professor." The professor thought for a while. "Hmm, okay then but don't be back late." "Hai." Ai said before walking out the building.

He walked to a nearby park and sat on a bench. The morning air was refreshing and he like it very much. 'Morning breeze.' He thought. He look around and see all sorts of flowers of different colors. "Onii-chan! Stop running!" "Hah! Catch me if you can Kaoru!" He then saw two blondes running past him. 'Twins.' He thought. 'Quite the similarities.' After getting bored of just sitting and observing the park, Ai stood up and walk around the park.

While walking, a young man was handing out fliers. Ai took one and read it out. "Saotome Gakuen entrance exams? And Quartet Night, a new debut?" "Yes." The young man who handed him the fliers said. He smiled, "You sure have a nice voice miss, may I know your name?" He asked. "My name is Mikaze Ai and I am not a girl." The young man blush a little. "Ah gomen, didn't expected that. Anyway, you have a nice voice, why not enroll in Saotome Gakuen?" Ai thought. "I don't know how to sing." "You can always learn." "I'll...think about it." Ai said and left.

He went back to the professor's house just to see the professor working on his projects again. "Hakase, may I enroll in Saotome Gakuen?" "Saotome... Gakuen? Oh you mean that academy for inspiring idols and composers?" "You know about it?" The professor nodded. "Yes, Aine and his friends enroll there previously." "So can I enroll there?" "Sorry Ai but I have to think about it." "Okay." Ai said and left. The professor sigh.

He took the flier Ai left on his desk and read it out. His phone then beep once and he check it. An email, from one of his colleagues asking him to join that convention again. After a deep thought, the professor made his decision. He type a quick message and sent it to one of his students. 'Hopefully, he can help me take care of Ai for a while...' The professor thought.

.

.

.

 **{I curse my friend for making me stay up late to have a FF Medley.. Damn you Rin! An** **yway if this is confusing, please tell me and I will fix it! On a side note... BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMORU MIYANO! THE VOICE OF ICHINOSE TOKIYA AND MANY OTHER BISHOUNEN INCLUDING MATSUOKA RIN, TAMAKI SUOH ETC! I LOVE YOU MAMO-CHAN AND SORRY THAT I MISS YOUR BIRTHDAY! AND ALSOOO SINCE ITS STILL 9 JUNE IN SOME COUNTRY (NOT MINE NOR JAPAN THO) OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO TO KURUSU SYO, KURUSU KAORU, SHINOMIYA NATSUKI, SHINOMIYA SATSUKI (sry but I love him), THE HITACHIIN TWINS FROM OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB AND THE CREATOR OF µ's TOUJOU NOZOMI FROM LL! Happy Birthday all of you! 3 ANDDD THAT'S IT! I'll update soon! Pwease RnR *tears up*}**

 **QOTD: How did anime change your life?**

 **AOTD: Let just say, it change me on seeing the brighter side of the world~ Every time I look above the sky I see a million different colors! And sometimes anime character too! Hehe...**

 **WAIT! BEFORE YOU LEAVE! I NEED HELP! I need help for the cover's story, apparently I suck at drawing, if one of you lovely readers are good at drawing andd willing to help me then just pm me~ Of course I'll credit you! See ya soon~**


	3. Chapter 2: Searching

Chapter 2: Searching

"Nii-chan! Get back here!" Kaoru shouted as he chase after his brother. Syo stuck out his tongue. "Onii-chan! Stop running!" "Hah! Catch me if you can Kaoru!" Syo said as he ran past a passerby. Syo stop in a halt as he saw a man giving out fliers. He walks up to the man and the man handed him a flier. "Saotome Gakuen is accepting enrollment soon! Make sure to register your name online and attend the entrance exam that will be held at the school by the end of this year." The man said as Syo took the flier. Kaoru arrive beside Syo and look at the flier.

"Look Kaoru, Saotome Gakuen is accepting soon!" Syo said and gave the flier to Kaoru when they were walking back home. Kaoru look at his twin with an unreadable expression. "Saying this when your grades sucks." Syo blush furiously. "S-Shut up Kaoru! I know you're smart! Don't need to rub in my face ugh. I'm just saying this and besides some of the subjects I fail has nothing to do with idol work." Kaoru smirk knowing that his twin is short-tempered compare to him. "Sure fail all you want, but one day when you become popular and your fans found out that their favorite idol failed won't they be ashamed and disappointed?" Syo kept quiet taking in Kaoru's words into consideration.

Kaoru continued, "Isn't English important too as an idol? What if one day you have to work overseas? Won't you need to communicate with your international fans and get collaboration with international idols? Don't you—""I get your point Kaoru." Syo sighed. "It's not like I fail on purpose. I'm not born-smart like you. I'm not some smarty pants that can ace my exams." "Or maybe you just need to work hard in studying." Kaoru cut off his brother. "I always see you play around and not being serious in your studies. I always see you slack in class too! That's why dad wanted to hire a tutor for you. He wants you to be a successful person. I quote 'Sons, I wasn't the best in class but I always try my best so that one day, that is now, I will be a man with a stable job.'" Kaoru said as he said in their father's tone of voice.

Syo giggle, "Yeah, I know dad wants the best for us. Then I might as well do my best." He said as they arrive in front of their house. "See that wasn't so hard!" Kaoru said. "Come on mom probably bake something tasty for us." He said and they ran into their house. When they reach the living room their father was on the couch. "We're back!" They said. Their father hums in acknowledgement. Kaoru went to his room to get something while Syo went straight to the dining room. "What's baking mom?" Syo asked as he sat down on one of the chair. "Chocolate chip cookies." His mom answered. "There are no fermented soybeans aren't they?" Syo ask causing his mom to laugh. "What? Are you comparing my cooking with Natsuki's?" Syo just look away. "Just making sure that I will live longer than I have been till now." His mom giggle, "This chocolate chip cookies are free of weird substance."

Syo laugh too. "Well it's not like I'm making fun of Natsuki but he put weird stuff in his cooking that it worries me sometimes." Syo said as he talks about one of his friend since childhood. Natsuki was a close friend to Syo and Kaoru even though he is a year older thus the twin's parents have known well enough of him. Especially his deathly cooking. His mother took a sit opposite Syo. "Are you okay Syo?" she asked. "Why am I not?" Syo asked back. His mom held Syo's hand. "I know that you don't like the idea of having a tutor but you do understand that your dad wants you to be a successful person don't you?" she said and Syo nodded. She took a deep breath and continues, "Hear this Syo, your dad was really down after he found out about your heart condition when you were young. He didn't want to lose any of his sons as he loves both of you so much. When you manage to live until you were 12 he was so relieved but that doesn't mean he didn't worry about you anymore. He was always cautious on what you ate, what you do, and how you're feeling. For this once, listen to your father. He wants his son to be a success and always be happy so why not you fulfill that for him?" his mother said as the oven sounded a 'ding' signaling that whatever baking in there is ready.

His mother went to take out the freshly-baked cookies from the oven as Syo sat and thought. As he was thinking Kaoru and their father walk in the dining room. "Mommy baked cookies!" Kaoru said childishly while jumping to their mom to help her out. Syo snicker softly when their father sat at the seat their mother sat just now. "Um dad?" Syo call out to his dad. His father looked at him, "Yes?" "So um have you found me a tutor?" Syo asked. His father smile softly and shook his head, "Nope, not yet. We will search for it later okay?" he said and Syo smile too. "Hai~ Hai~ time to eat cookies!" Kaoru said as he serves the plate of cookies with their mother.

Just as he was about to sit down his phone rang once telling him he had receive a notification. "Geez, can't I eat my cookies in peace?" he muttered in which his family heard and laugh at him softly. Kaoru read his notification and turn to his father. "Um hey dad, I think I found a tutor for Nii-chan." He said. "You what?" Syo asked Kaoru which was ignored by him. "Though there are a few conditions I guess..."

 **{OMG YES I UPDATED! Halloos and a /late/ Happe New Year!~ how are you guys doing? I'm finally back! So after updating my "Musical Love" requests I decided to continue writing for "Oshiete Kudasai" Gosh, I miss this story...** **I hope I haven't gone rusty** **. Well then be alert on my next update~! Oh and by the way I write a Free! AU Fanfic on my Wattpad! It's MakoRinHaru with possible deaths ahaha... If you guys are interested, please go and check it out! The title is "Chances" and my account name is Mikara_Rinna. Ja nee minna! See you soon~}**


	4. Chapter 3: Nice to meet you

Chapter 3: Nice to meet you

Syo's POV

"I am truly sorry for troubling your family!" an old ojii-san said. Something about this guy that I don't like. Is it the way he talks? Is it because of the coat he's wearing? Or perhaps because…

He is the reason I have to be tutored earlier than _I_ expected!?

Hi, my name is Kurusu Syo and this is the story on how I suffer. Suffering from health condition and the lack of a smart brain. How do I get here you ask? Ah yes, I remember like it was just last week. In fact if my brain hasn't gone cuckoo yet then yes it was last week. I'm not a smartass. Actually if you make me and my brother stand side by side then I'll be label 'the dumb one'. I received my exams result exactly a week before and it was, let's just say… it was one of the horrible exam results a parent would ever want of their kid. It wasn't that bad though, a few Bs and Cs there and probably two Fs? Ok yeah, who am I kidding that _is_ a horrible result. My parents weren't a bit happy. Especially my dad. It was for two reasons; one, my younger twin brother is a genius; and two, seeing that my younger brother is smart, I, as the elder _should be_ smarter. Well guess what?

I'm not. A 100% no and impossible. After a long lecture from my dad, we, mostly him, have decided on a tutor. Congratulations me! Long story short, a few disagreement, cold shoulders, eating cookies, the 'lets-go-search-for-your-tutor-together-like-a-normal-parent-and-kid-would-do' blah blah blah and now we're here. I, Kurusu Syo, without getting any word on this am getting a tutor. Courtesy of my _dearest, simply caring and nice_ brother, Kurusu Kaoru.

Apparently, Kaoru got a call from one of the professor at his school saying that he had to attend a convention and ask if his nephew could stay over since the convention will be going on for quite some time. I don't even know _how_ it came to this agreement. In which this professor's nephew could stay here and in exchange become my tutor. I don't trust these guys. They're complete strangers and yet my parents welcome them with open arms. I do have a bit, just a bit trust in this professor since he is Kaoru's professor. Pft, that teacher's pet. But the nephew? No, just no. Why would this guy even stay with his uncle anyway? Doesn't he have parents? "Ai-kun's parents died in an accident, unfortunately."

Oh. Okay _now_ I feel guilty. But then why must he stay here? Can't he like be home alone for awhile? "I couldn't leave him all by himself. I am his only guardian and relative left and vice versa. I thought I would give Kaoru-kun a call. He is a bright student and I heard that Kaoru-kun's brother needs a tutor. I don't want to boss around but Ai-kun has quite the intelligence." The professor said. Alright, quite the pride there you have. Oh, and continue praising and flattering my brother please. I _sooo_ need that. How can that 'Ai-kun', a 14 years old as what I've heard tutor me, a 15 years old? Explanation please. I don't know how my parents were convinced into this. But apparently, anything involving my brother and his professors or teachers means geniuses, geniuses everywhere. Fine then, have it your way. I just need to put up with this tutor, ace my test, go to Saotome Gakuen and debut as an idol. That's it, the end.

Normal POV

"So, Ai-kun was it? Where do you study?" Syo asks. "I was home-schooled." Ai answered while looking at Syo with a poker face. _'Creepy…'_ is what Syo thought. "I'm terribly sorry to be troubling you like this." The professor bowed. "No, it's okay! Knowing that its Kaoru's professor's nephew he must be really clever. Not to mention good looking too." Mrs Kurusu said while Mr. Kurusu gave a smile. "I just wanted to say that Ai-kun isn't really best with people. And after his parents death he have become a little, hmm how do I say this, emotionless? Yeah he has become emotionless. Please excuse him." The professor whispered as to not offend Ai which he doubts would be. Mr. and Mrs Kurusu nod their heads, "Ah yes we understand." They said. "So then, Ai-kun I'll be going—""Already? Why not have lunch with us?" Mr. Kurusu cut the professor's sentence off. The professor shook his head, "It's okay. I'll just grab something on the way. If I drag the time any longer I might miss my flight. If you'll excuse me, oh and may I have a few words with you Kaoru-kun?" the professor said. "Ok sensei!" Kaoru chirped. "I'll be seeing the professor off." He turns to his family before guiding the professor out.

"Syo, so as you heard just now Mikaze Ai-kun is now your tutor. You should get along with him. Since you two are almost the same age who knows maybe you could be friends." Mrs Kurusu said rather gleefully. Syo kept silent. He didn't want this, and being friends with his tutor is the last thing he would want to do.

Ai's POV

I've been drag here by the professor just a week after I was created. How does he expect me to cope up with the human world? I'm Mikaze Ai and I'm an artificial intelligence; shorten as A.I. I was born a week ago. I am a replica of the professor's nephew, Kisaragi Aine. According to my data I should be working as an idol under the label Shining Agency. I am _suppose_ to be the replacement of Aine who was an idol. But due the some circumstances I am going to be living here and I'm suppose to tutor this shorty. Why is he so short anyway? Isn't he older than me? Weird human genetics.

"Ai-kun then, you were home-schooled?" conversation, I should keep the conversation going. That was one of the rules hakase told me if I'm going to live here and to not let my cover be blown. "Yes I was home-schooled by the professor." I answered. "But just a few days ago I was scouted to attend Saotome Gakuen." "EHHH!?" the midget shouted. What is wrong with this midget. "Y-y-you were _scouted_?! Does th-that mean you won't need to take the entrance exams?" He asked. I nod my head. "Isn't that good Syo! Ai is a student at Saotome Gakuen, maybe he could help you out for the entrance exams!" Mrs Kurusu beamed. Oh, so this midget wants to enroll at Saotome Gakuen. The midget doesn't look happy. "I'm going to my room." Was what he said before stomping away. I wonder how would my life in the Kurusu Household goes.

 **{Two updates due to long disappearance. Heads up guys that I have no idea where this story is going. I mean I have the plot and all but it might take time to write with schools and stuff. I know this is a lame excuse but I have REALLY important exams next year which I have to prepare because it determines my future. I'll try my very best to update maybe twice a month? I can't guarantee but like I say I'll try my best. Hope you enjoy this and hopefully I will see you guys again in a few days or weeks.}**


End file.
